El deber llama,¿ responderas?
by kathsans
Summary: Estuvo renegando de tomar esa decisión. Ahora no hay escapatoria. Integra deberá decidir Entre ella o su juramento de lealtad.


Estuvo renegando de tomar esa decisión. Ahora no hay escapatoria. Integra deberá decidir

Entre ella o su juramento de lealtad.

Fiction rated: T- Spanish- Romance

Disclaimer: Hellsing, sus personajes y su creación no son de mi autoría. Le corresponden a Kouta Kitano.

"El deber llama, ¿Responderás?" por Katsumi

----------------------------------------------------

¿Cinco años? ¿pasaron cinco años?

Integra Wingates Hellsing no daba crédito de de lo que leia. Hacia tiempo que dejó de creer. Una Hellsing no podía tener debilidades, menos creencias o ilusiones, que la convirtieran en otra mortal vulnerable, no es digno de una líder.

Volvió a releer la carta que tenía el membrete real, el sello de la reina y el de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

El plazo había terminado. Debía presentarse ante La orden Real de los Caballeros Protestantes para que un concilio designara a su consorte, y así generar el futuro líder de Hellsing, fruto de esa unión.

La sola idea le causaba asco. Nunca le cayó en gracia que le dijeran lo que debía hacer

¿Que pesaba más? ¿Su obligación hacia la reina y su país o sus sentimientos?

Miles de veces esa pregunta se formuló en su mente. Por más que se mostrase fría, Integra muy dentro suyo sufría como cualquier persona

Solo debía tener autocontrol, porque ese individuo detectaría su debilidad, no podría enfrentársele sin inmutarse, como lo hacía desde hace diez años.

Dejó la carta abierta sobre el escritorio. Apoyó sus codos sobre el mismo y entrelazó los dedos. Su frente descansó sobre sus nudillos. Dejó su mente en blanco. Por primera vez, no podía decidir lo correcto.

Hace cinco años, logró desligarse de esa elección. ya no.

La puerta se entreabre, e Integra levanta la vista.

"Sir Hellsing, la cena está lista. ¿Ordeno traerla?"

"No Walter. No tengo apetito. Me iré a mi recámara" la frialdad característica se hizo cargo de sus palabras.

"como usted ordene, Sir Hellsing"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la habitación victoriana, decide cambiar la rigidez del uniforme por un pijama de dos piezas, con el escudo Hellsing bordado en la parte superior, a al altura del corazón.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama. Una luz se filtra por los ventanales a su izquierda. Su habitación está a oscuras, así que sólo se ve por ese tenue resplandor.

Se despojó de sus lentes, depositándolos en la mesa de noche. Toma el edredón y lo descorre. Se introduce en la mullida cama.

Queda mirando el cielorraso, mirando a la nada.

No podrá dormir. Le costará conciliar el sueño.

Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, esa decisión cambiará su vida.

Sintió la presencia de alguien. Había alguien más en esa habitación. Giró su cabeza y clavó la mirada hacia el punto donde percibió la presencia.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Bien sabes que está prohibida tu permanencia en este lugar"

"¿Qué será lo que la preocupa tanto que no la deja dormir?"

"Deja el sarcasmo. No estoy para tus juegos, Alucard. Retirate ya mismo" contesta como siempre, manteniendo toda la frialdad posible.

"Master, ¿por qué no se permite ser? ese corazón esta repleto de sentimientos. Por más que se empeñe, no desaparecerán" Irónico como siempre

¿Alucard le decía lo que debía hacer? ¡Eso era inadmisible!

¡Nadie le dice a Integra Wingates Hellsing lo que debe sentir o hacer!

El coraje de la sorna de Alucard quería desbordarse, en una contestación visceral, que destruyera esas patéticas palabras

Se contuvo a pesar de hiriente comentario. Lo único que contestó fue lo aprendido para responder esa clase de ataques verbales.

"Basta sirviente. No me obligues a llenar tu boca de plata. Si no lo hice aún, es porque me eres útil."

"¿Ve que no puede evitarlo?" dice con sonrisa burlona "cada vez que intento penetrar su coraza, usted se encoleriza.  
Admítalo, está viva.  
¿Qué siente al notar el enojo correr por sus venas? No diga que nada, ya que ni Usted misma se lo creería"

Integra se incorpora. Busca su arma en el primer cajón de la mesa de noche.

Sin dudar, con pulso firme, apunta hacia Alucard.

"¿Siempre tenemos que llegar a esto?" el sarcasmo no se hace esperar. "Me retiro, pero piense en esta platica" Sin decir más, el nosferatus desaparece.

Integra, aún con la mirada clavada y la pistola apuntando hacia ese rincón, lentamente baja el arma y vuelve a guardarla.

Reposa otra vez su cabeza, sobre la almohada.

Mirando hacia la nada. Cierra los ojos, e intentará dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir Hellsing, he aquí la resolución que este concilio a tomado" blandiendo un documento, uno de los miembros de la orden de los caballeros de la mesa redonda se pone de pie para leer el veredicto.

Sus dedos entrecruzados ocultan su boca, nadie advierte que esta mascullando por su suerte. Solo advierten la bocanada espesa del humo que deja salir después de prender su cigarro, mientras le clava la vista al que lee.

"Contraerá nupcias con nuestro más valioso miembro, también perteneciente a la realeza Sir Lance of Canterbury, Conde de Glasgow.

La ceremonia será privada, con la presencia de la reina. Se llevará a cabo el próximo 17 de abril, en el salón Sir Arthur, en el castillo King Lear"

Integra quedó sin palabras. Sólo bajó la cabeza, acatando a regañadientes el veredicto, muy a pesar suyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A la mansión Hellsing" y el coche se puso en movimiento.

"¿Qué haré?" Pensaba para sus adentros. "Me queda un mes".

Tenia ganas de llorar de la rabia, pero debía contenerse. Integra Hellsing jamás lloraba en público y esa vez no sería la excepción.

Bajó del auto, subió las escalinatas. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta. Atravesó a paso rápido el gran hall. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

¿El motivo? ni ella misma sabe por que. Quizás pensaba ingenuamente que la criatura no estaría allí esa vez. (¿Algo de masoquista, quizás? )

Se desplomó pesadamente en el sillón sin cuidar su tan trabajada postura. Quería relajarse, permitirse ese pequeño gusto que tan severamente su padre le regañaba de niña, mientras le repetía incontables veces que esas actitudes no eran apropiadas de una descendiente de la nobleza.

Recordando esa nimiedad, levantó la vista y observó el cuadro que había en esa habitación su padre, junto a ella a los 5 años,

Viendo a su padre, recordó lo vivido recientemente, la carta, el comentario agraviante de Alucard… tribulaciones que no querían desaparecer

"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Le soy fiel a mi familia y a mi país? ¿O me soy fiel a mi misma?"No deja de pensar numerosas veces en las consecuencias que tendrá si toma alguna de las opciones.

"Fiel a sí misma, Master" se escucha la voz en el otro extremo.

"¿Por qué me haces esto, Alucard?" Cada palabra le parecía una puñalada certera.

"Quizás para que se dé cuenta de una vez que es humana, no un simple apellido heredado que la hizo crecer de golpe"

Por un momento, este monstruo dejo ver un lado casi desconocido, Integra no lo reconocía, ¿Un sentimiento humano, Alucard? No, definitivamente no podía ser…

"No tengo por qué discutir esto contigo, sólo eres un sirviente" Integra comenzaba a enervarse por dentro, su espíritu pronto vería la luz

"¿Cuando entenderá que no tiene que luchar en contra de su destino?

¿O me va a decir que no siente nada cada vez que estoy junto a usted?"

Integra impulsivamente se puso de pie. Miles de contestaciones querían darse paso por la furia de las palabras de Alucard. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, conteniéndose, pero eso era ya casi insostenible. Debía aparentar una vez más. No darle el gusto de la razón a Alucard, debía calmarse y contestar fríamente.

"Debí matarte hace 15 años"

Y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca. Pero Alucard se interpone impidiendo la salida, la rápida retirada.

Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos interminables segundos.

"Todavía está a tiempo" soltó Alucard en una sonrisa burlona

"¿Es que nunca te cansas?" su rabia contesto por ella

"No"

Alucard se inclinó sutilmente. Integra interpone su brazo, posando su mano en el ancestral pecho de Alucard, impidiendo que éste se acerque. Ansiando y temiendo que ese sirviente violara ese espacio que la separaba de su Ama.

Alucard le agarra la muñeca fuerte y dulcemente la baja, mientras con la otra mano toma la cabeza de Integra y le da un beso. Un contacto negado que dos almas concretan.

Quien pudiera obtener la gloria con un simple gesto humano. Pero la razón era más fuerte que el corazón. Algo debía romper el encanto.

Integra intentó darle una cachetada y éste le aprisionó la mano el aire.

"No pudiste evitarlo, ¿verdad? Nunca te permitiste vivir"

Alucard se lo reprocha. E Integra muy adentro suyo, sabe que lo que hizo rompió la magia de ese feliz momento, del primer hombre que desposó sus labios. Cínicamente, se alegra internamente que haya sido ese viejo vampiro el poseedor de sus labios, el ladrón de su boca.

"Vete" Volvió a hablar la vieja Integra, la fría como un témpano.

"No lo haré, no dejaré nunca que ese mortal se despose contigo"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra despertó y se incorpora instintivamente. Su respiración era agitada.

Quería tener todo bajo control, pero en sus sueños ese poder no lo ejercía. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero sentía que el beso fue real.

Otra vez detiene la vista en el cielorraso.

Intentará conciliar el sueño.

Aunque duda que hasta pudo ser una manipulacion mental de Alucard.

Dudas que no se atreverá a confirmar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de la mansión, reclinado en una silla y junto a ella una mesa con una botella, Alucard con su característica mirada penetrante y su sonrisa burlona, abrió lentamente los ojos que se dejaron ver bajo ese viejo sombrero de ala ancha.

"No, Integra. Todo fue real"

FIN

Notas de la autora:

1º Edición:

Se lo debo a Takino Tomo-chan. Leí algunos fics de Hellsing, pero el que más me llegó fue el de ella.Su historia me inspiró la misma noche que la leí y senti la necesidad de hacerle una continuación. Lo único que sabia era que el final sería con esa contestación contundente de Alucard, dando pie a preguntar si realmente todo esto (y lo anterior) había sido producto de un sueño.

Pido disculpas si omití algunas actitudes básicas tanto de Alucard como de Integra. Es difícil imaginar como responderían a esas preguntas o situaciones sin caer en una rutina verbal.

A mi también me gusta AxI. Es difícil no imaginar esa relación entre ellos. Es inevitable.

Si tienen algo que comentar, por pequeño o corto que sea, adelante, los estaré esperando. Si no lo dejan aquí, por favor, hacerlo llegar a Revisión y edición:

Después de un Review alentador, y de haber ingerido mis dosis finales del anime y el manga de Hellsing, orquestal mente acompañada con la banda sonora de la misma mientras escribía, decidí corregir errores ortográficos y expandir sensaciones en los personajes.

Ojalá que ahora se encuentre bien, pero el que quede exento de errores, nunca aprenderá realmente, jejeje XF


End file.
